


Citrus and Saltwater

by Alice1290



Series: In Dreams We Live Forever [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Multi, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice1290/pseuds/Alice1290
Summary: Ace and Marco decide to share Ace's significant other for one night of pleasure.Non-canon to Read All About It. Ashina and Ace would never agree to this in the main story line, but I couldn't get the idea out of my head, so here it is!
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace/Original Female Character(s)
Series: In Dreams We Live Forever [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1384093
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Citrus and Saltwater

Copious amounts of alcohol and several long discussions beforehand led to this moment, contributing to the ease at which the trio moved. Despite the consent, their actions had started nervously, hesitating, yet curious. Once Ace had shed her robe from her body, things had heated up a bit. 

Ace palmed her breast, but his mouth was covered by Marco’s. Ashina was wedged between their bodies. Ace’s chest pressed to hers, his back against the door, and Marco’s chest kept her pinned between them. One of his hands was tangled in Ace’s wavy hair, and the other was gripping her hip. 

Ashina rolled her hips, causing both men to let out a moan. Marco’s fingers tightened on her hip bone and he broke away from Ace’s mouth. “Feeling a bit left out?” 

Ashina let out a whine as his hand left her hip, slipping under the hem of her nightgown, and his fingers brushed against the apex of her thighs. Ace caught her jaw in his hand and pressed his mouth to hers. He deepened the kiss, swallowing her moans, as Marco’s long fingers slid under the band of her panties and dipped between her folds. 

Ace pinched her nipple and she cried out, breaking away from the kiss and throwing her head back, which thumped against Marco’s strong chest. 

“So vocal,” Marco murmured. 

Ashina couldn’t help it, not under normal circumstances with just Ace, and certainly not with two sets of hands on her body. Marco took a slight step back, sliding his fingers from her core and giving Ashina just enough space to make a bold move and drop to her knees. 

She looked up at Ace, catching his steel gaze, as she undid his belt. His hard cock sprung free and she wrapped her hand around the base before licking from her fingers up to the tip of his cock. 

The action elicited a moan from both men. Ashina used one hand to work in time with her mouth, but the other she used to tug on the sash tied around Marco’s waist. She watched as Ace’s eyes flicked up to meet the other man’s gaze. There was some silent exchange before Ace’s hands moved to disrobe Marco. 

As soon as his cock was free, Ashina wrapped her hand around it. Her mouth still worked Ace’s length, and their eyes met again. They’d agreed to this, but she still waited for his consent. She was his woman, and she was about to give pleasure to another man. He flicked his gaze to Marco and nodded to her. 

She released him with a pop and turned to face Marco. His cock was a little longer than Ace’s but similar in thickness. She circled his tip with her tongue and then took him fully into her mouth, sucking hard. 

Marco hissed and threaded a hand through her hair, gently guiding her movements. When she released him, he pulled her to her feet. 

“Fuck her. I want to watch.” Marco pushed her gently into Ace’s chest.

Ace and Marco exchanged another glance before Ace’s hands were on her body. They slid down to her thighs and he lifted her. Her legs instantly wrapped around his waist as he walked to the bed. Ashina caught Marco’s arm as they passed and dragged him with. He stopped at the edge of the bed as Ace set her down. 

Ashina was quick to remove her nightgown, exposing her naked body to Marco’s eyes for the first time. He took every inch of her in, knowing Ace was a lucky bastard, and for one night he was too. She was slender, with soft curves in all the right places. The moon illuminated her tanned skin and the soft, round globes of her perky breasts. They were pale and tipped with rosy pink nipples. They stood out, small and hardened in the moonlight. 

He watched as Ace captured one in his lips, guiding her with a hand on her back to lie back, as his other hand slid to the neatly trimmed curls between her legs. Ashina arched into his touch as Ace slid his fingers between her folds. Marco could see the glistening wetness of her core and stroked a hand down his hard cock, squeezing the base, unable to help himself as he watched the pair engage in foreplay. 

Ashina caught his eyes, green meeting blue, and she beckoned him forward with a small smile and a curl of her fingers. He obliged her and moved onto the bed. 

Ace raised up, taking his hands away from her body, and pushed his shorts off, before stepping back between her thighs. Ashina moaned softly as Ace ran his hands down her thighs before he guided his cock to her entrance. She rolled her hips, teasing herself with him, and Marco watched, enraptured by her movements. Ace pushed forward, sliding into her, and she let out a soft cry of pleasure. 

A small hand on his thigh brought Marco’s attention down to Ashina. She slid her hand up the thick muscle of his thigh, cupping his balls before sliding her fingers around the base of his cock. She stroked him and Marco moaned softly at the feel of her hand around his cock. 

Ashina let out a shriek of pleasure mixed with surprise, her eyes flashing to Ace, as he slammed his hips into her harder, burying his cock balls deep inside her. She rolled her hips, grinding against him and bit her bottom lip as she moaned. Ace leaned over her to capture her lips in a heated kiss, dominating her as he fucked her hard into the mattress. Her hand moved along Marco’s cock in time along with Ace’s thrusts, and the sensation and the visual was overwhelming. 

Ace pulled away from the kiss and raised up. He captured one of her breasts in his hand, palming the soft globe and he gave her a wicked grin. “Suck his cock.” 

The wicked smirk that graced Ashina’s lips made Marco groan. She raised up partially onto her elbows and turned to gaze at him. Marco shifted closer and met her gaze as he pushed his cock down so that it pointed at her face. 

She needed no further instructions. Ashina lips wrapped around the tip of his cock, her tongue pressing flat against the sensitive underside. Without warning she took him in almost all the way, sucking hard, and Marco bucked his hips. 

Ashina moaned and repeated the motion. One of her hands came up to wrap around the base of his cock and she worked her hand in time with her mouth. Marco threaded a hand through her thick hair, but did not guide her movements, instead enjoying the pleasure she was giving him. 

With each thrust of Ace’s hips, Ashina breasts bounced. Marco used his other hand to reach down and cup one of the soft, pale globes. He rolled the nipple between his fingers, eliciting a moan from her that vibrated all the way to his balls. She arched into his touch, moaning deeper as his pinched her nipple. 

Ace pulled out and Ashina whined, releasing Marco with a pop. She started to speak, but strong hands spun her around. Bringing her face in front of Ace’s slick cock and her dripping core in front of Marco. Ace caught Marco’s eye and gave him a smirk. 

“You know you want to.” 

“Condom?” 

Ashina giggled. “You know I’m on the pill, and I’m sure you’re clean.” 

Marco looked slightly affronted for a split second before a slow, lazy smile stretched across his face. He reached out to touch her with two fingers, dragging them down the sides of her soaking core, teasing her. Ashina rocked against him, eager and wanting. 

Marco chuckled. “So desperate,” he breathed, sliding his fingers back up, stroking through her slick folds to brush over her clit. 

“Ah!” she cried out, arching into his touch as he lightly pinched the sensitive bundle of nerves. 

Ace smirked down at her, bending over to capture her mouth in a heated kiss the next second. Marco watched them for a second, letting his fingers circle her hot entrance, before he concentrated on what he was doing. Her sex gleamed with the slick fluids of her arousal. He wanted to feel the warmth around his cock. 

Marco shifted forward between her thighs, gripping behind her knees to spread her legs further as he rested between them. One hand stayed on her leg as the other moved to angle his cock just right. He slid the tip through her folds, moaning softly as he glided easily against her skin. 

“Fuck,” he whispered as he slowly entered her. She was wet, warm, and tight around his cock. 

Ashina let out a moan, and Ace broke away from their kiss to watch as Marco entered her. 

“Yes, fuck, Marco,” she swore when he was fully seated inside her. She circled her hips, grinding against his pubic bone, searching for the needed friction to get off. 

“So eager,” Marco whispered. 

Ace chuckled. “She likes to move.” 

Marco hummed in appreciation as he slid mostly out of her before sinking back in. He slid his hands to grip her hips and lifted her partially off the bed, bringing her hips closer to his height as he rested on his knees. 

Ashina’s eyes caught his as he sped up. He set a hard, fast past. His eyes left hers to travel down to her breast, watching as they bounced each time his hips snapped against hers. His eyes skimmed her torso until he could watch his cock disappear into her. 

Ashina shifted her feet to find her footing, and rolled her hips on his next trust. She turned her head, eyes searching for Ace to catch him stroking his cock as he watched them. Ashina titled her head back as her arms reached for him. 

Ace smiled down at her, his free hand reaching down to stroke her hair. “Such a dirty girl, Ashina. You want my cock, too?” 

She nodded, opening her mouth, and titling her head back more for him. 

Marco moaned, eyes locked in on the pair, as Ace slid his cock into her mouth. Ashina stayed still, letting him control the pace and how deep he went. She gagged a few times, but never pushed him away, her eager hands clinging to him as they both fucked her.

She moaned as Marco hit a spot deep inside her. His eyes flicked away from watching Ace’s cock disappear into her mouth, and focused on her. Marco lowered them both, slowing his pace and sitting back. Her legs instantly wrapped around his hips, anchoring him there as she rocked and moved in time with his thrusts. 

When his fingertips brushed over her clit, she whimpered. The sound made Ace moan and he watched as Marco’s fingers circled her sensitive skin. He could see the quiver in her thighs around his hips and he knew she was close. 

Ace pulled his cock out of her mouth and smirked down at her as he caught her lust filled gaze. “Come, Ashina, come all over his cock.” 

Marco groaned as Ashina let out a soft cry in pleasure. “Faster,” she whispered, eyes flicking to Marco’s. 

He complied, and watched as Ace palmed both her breasts in his warm hands. Ashina shrieked when Ace pinched her nipples, arching her back and grinding hard against Marco’s pelvic bone. The next second Marco could feel her walls contracting around him, squeezing hard as she orgasmed beneath his and Ace’s touch. She let out a series of cries, unable to form a coherent word. 

“Oh fuck,” Marco swore. “So fucking tight.” Marco held her hips in a vice like grip as he pounded into her quickly, doing his best not to come inside her as she rode out her orgasm. Her wet, tight, pussy that was so fucking warm as it squeezed around him. 

“Come,” Ace ordered. 

Marco opened his eyes, not realizing he’d squeezed them shut, and stared at Ace for a second. The younger man smirked. “Come in her, Marco.” 

Ashina moaned, and skimmed her nails down Marco’s chest. Marco groaned and stopped holding back. His hips thrust into hers a little faster, slamming against her a little harder. He came, shuddering as he slowed, releasing deep inside her. 

He stilled and pulled out of her, watching a mix of her fluids and his cum drip off the tip of his semi-hard cock. The droplet landed on her clit, sliding down and mixing with the fluids that already coated her sex. Marco sat up on his knees, eyes watching her as she tried to catch her breath. 

Ashina gasped as Ace’s hand gripped her behind her knees and spun her around. He dropped to rest on his stomach, putting her pussy right in front of his face. Ace trailed his fingers over her sensitive skin and then slid two inside of her. She arched into his touch, hissing out his name. 

Ace smirked at her, hooded eyes watching her face as he gathered the mingled fluids on the pads of his fingers. Pulling them out of her, he presented them to her lips and watched in fascination as she opened her mouth. Her tongue darted out to lick his fingers before she wrapped her lips around them and sucked them clean. 

Marco moaned at the sight and green eyes met blue. Her eyes fluttered shut the next second as her back arched off the bed. She cried out, her mouth dropping open as Ace’s hand slid to her breast. Marco’s eyes trailed down her body to see Ace’s mouth covering her pussy. That was a hell of a sight too, knowing the younger man was tasting both his woman and Marco’s cum. 

Ashina cried out, trying desperately to wiggle away from Ace’s tongue, her sensitive skin overstimulated, but Ace’s hold on her was controlling, dominating, and she was no match for his strength. 

“Ace, please,” she panted. 

He hummed against her, gray eyes watching as he devoured her. She finally managed to get her feet planted on his shoulders and shoved, scooting higher onto the bed and away from him. She scrambled to her hands and knees, taunting Ace with a playful stare and a wiggle of her ass. Ace followed her onto the bed, reaching for her, but she managed to get the upper hand and shove him onto his back. 

She scooted down between his legs, before dropping down onto her elbows and licking from his balls to the tip of his cock. Both men groaned, Marco more so at the sight of her pussy in the air, wet and inviting. 

Marco slipped off the bed, eyes on the couple as Ashina sucked Ace’s cock, and snatched the bottle of lube off the nightstand. Walking around he kneeled on the bed behind Ashina, one knee between hers and his right foot planted on the other side of Ace’s thigh. 

His fingers touched the small of her back before trailing down to her round ass. He squeezed the supple flesh before giving it a hard slap. She jerked, letting out a shrill screech around Ace’s cock, but after a second shifted to place her sex at a better angle for him. 

His hand cupped her sex, testing her sensitivity. When she pushed back against him, grinding against his hand, he teased her clit before slipping two digits inside her. Marco wanted to taste her, so he withdrew his fingers and replaced them with his tongue. He echoed her moan of pleasure as he flicked his tongue over her clit and then dipped it inside her core. 

Pulling back, Marco swept his fingers over her wet folds and up to her second entrance. 

“Marco,” she whispered. 

He looked up from her sex to meet her gaze as she looked at him over her shoulder. He circled his fingers around again and held her gaze. “Has he ever taken you here?” 

“Yes.” 

“Did you like it?” 

“It was different,” she answered honestly. “I didn’t dislike it.”

Marco moaned. “I’m going to make you love it.” 

Opening the cap of the lube, Marco poured some into his hand, sliding it over his cock as he pumped his length in time with Ashina’s own hand on Ace’s cock. Her eyes were still watching him as he tilted the bottle of lube upside down. 

It was cool as it dripped over her ass and ran down to mingle with her own fluids. Marco closed the lid and tossed the bottle beside them. Moving closer to Ashina, he slid his hands to her hips and lifted her. She released Ace’s cock and easily shifted as he guided her to straddle Ace. 

Marco kept one hand on her hip, holding her hovering over him, and wrapped the other around Ace’s hard cock. He twitched in his hand and Ace hissed in a sharp breath as Marco worked his hand expertly. His thumb brushed the slit of Ace’s cock and the young man cried out. Marco smirked as he angled the throbbing cock to aligned with Ashina’s core and pulled her down.

Once she felt the tip of his cock against her, she needed no further guiding and Marco let go of Ace. Ashina sunk down on his cock, and Ace echoed her moan of pleasure. His hands trailed up to her breasts as she swirled her hips, gliding up and down his cock. She gasped when she felt Marco’s fingers on her again. He swirled his fingers in time with her movements, heightening the arousing sensation.

Using one finger he pressed inside, stopping as soon as she tensed. “Relax,” he cooed, his other hand running gently down her back. “I’ll stop if you say stop, but try to relax. I swear I’ll make you feel good.” 

Ashina gave the slightest of nods, timidly rocking her hips. Marco snatched up the bottle of lube, dripping more onto her warm skin. He moved his finger slowly, withdrawing most of the way before pressing slowly back in. Ashina rolled her hips, riding Ace’s cock, and moaned as his finger entered her as deep as possible. 

She let out a whimper as he added a second finger, but didn’t tense or stop the slow roll of her hips. 

Ace palmed her breasts, catching her gaze and smirking at her. “Fuck yes, Ashina. Do you want both of us? That’s what you really want isn’t it? My cock and his at the same time?” 

She whimpered, hips moving faster, and moaned loudly when Marco pushed his fingers deep inside her, curling them to stroke her. She cried out when Ace pinched her nipple. 

“Answer me, Ashina. Do you want both of us at the same time?” 

“Yes,” she panted. 

Marco slid his fingers out of her, smirking at the whine she emitted at the loss. He shifted forward, hand on his cock, and teased her with the tip, sliding it near her entrance where Ace’s cock filled her, before pressing against her ass. 

Ashina shifted, bracing her hands against Ace’s chest and pushed back against Marco, urging him on. 

“Fuck,” he swore as the head of his cock was sheathed in her tight passage. 

Ashina shivered, moaning as he used his fingers to rub lube between their bodies. Marco pushed forward slowly, entering her further, but stilled when her hand clamped onto his thigh. She was panting, head dropped down and her hair spilling over Ace’s torso. She rocked back, moaning loudly as both men slid further into her. Her petite frame shivered, and she cried out in pleasure as Ace thrust his hips, driving up into her, and her nails bit into Marco’s thigh. She was wet, a combination of their mingled fluids and the lube, and the movement made her raise her head. 

Marco pulled back before thrusting forward slowly, easing deeper into her. She moaned again, and the death grip on his thigh eased. Marco pulled back again until he was just barely sitting inside her before slowly pushing back, sheathing his cock fully inside her. The sensation was almost too much, as her own tightness mingled with the feeling of Ace’s cock stuffed deep in her pussy. 

Ace wiggled, silently urging both men to move. It was awkward at first as the two men attempted to find a rhythm together, but soon enough all three were a moaning mess. 

Ashina let out a moan, unable to do more than press her hands firmly to Ace’s chest, nails biting into his skin, as she enjoyed the overwhelming stimulation. Ace’s hands were gripping her hips, helping to keep her there as he thrust into her. It was Marco’s hands that trailed over her curves, squeezing and pinching her nipples, gliding over every inch of skin he could touch. 

“Oh, my god, oh my god, fuck fuck fuck,” Ashina cried out, throwing her head back as she arched her back. “I’m going to cum.” 

Marco leaned partially over her, driving his cock deeper into her, as he whispered in her ear, lips brushing the shell and making her shiver. “Cum, Ashina. Come on both of our cocks.” 

Ace echoed her moan as Marco’s words filled the room, mixing with the sound of wet flesh slapping together and their heavy, panting breaths. 

“I can feel how much you want this. Both of our cocks. I can feel Ace’s cock buried in your pussy. The way in moves with mine as we both fill you. Let him feel you cum, Ashina, squeeze his cock.” 

Ashina whimpered, legs trembling, before she froze for a split second. She came with a loud scream that tore moans from both men as they rode out her high. 

“Oh fuck,” Ace swore, his own release exploding from his body as his eyes watched Ashina, unable to look away from the beauty of her ecstasy. 

Seconds later Marco was cumming too, slowing his movements as he savored the pleasurable sensation of being buried in her warmth. 

Ashina collapsed against Ace’s chest when Marco pulled out of her. She emitted a low moan and Marco grinned as Ace pressed a kiss to her temple. 

“You okay?” Marco asked. 

“Peachy,” Ashina murmured. “Sleepy.” 

Marco chuckled and slid off the bed to retrieve a damp towel. In a tender moment, Marco cleaned all three of them of their mixed fluids and then tossed the towel in the corner of the room before sliding into the bed beside Ace. 

Ashina wiggled to wedge herself between the two of them and let out a content sigh. “Give me ten minutes and let’s do that again.” 

Marco chuckled again as Ace snorted. “I admire your tenacity, love, but it’s going to take more than ten minutes for me to recover from that.” 

“Same,” Ace added. “But I’m down for round two another time.”


End file.
